character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare (Canon, Kirby)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Nightmare Wizard= |-|Nightmare Orb= |-|eNeMeE= |-|Super Smash Bros= Summary Nightmare (ナイトメア), known as eNeMeE in the dub version of the Kirby Right Back at Ya! anime, is one of the main antagonists of the Kirby series. Nightmare first appeared in the game Kirby's Adventure, as the main antagonist and final boss of the game. In the game, Nightmare took control of the Fountain of Dreams in an attempt to extend his control over Dream Land. Trying to prevent this, Dedede broke the Star Rod and scattered it around Dream Land, temporarily leaving Nightmare unable to take control and seemed to trap him inside the Fountain of Dreams. Kirby, unaware of Dedede's intentions, restored the Star Rod and placed it back in the fountain. With the Star Rod back in place, Nightmare revealed himself. Nightmare and Kirby then flew into space. After a good fight, Kirby defeated Nightmare, whose defeated caused the destruction of a huge part of the moon. Nightmare made minor cameos in Kirby's Avalanche, Kirby: Canvas Curse and Kirby Squeak Squad, before making a major appearance in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, where his fight is the same as Kirby's Adventure, but his appearance is inspired by the anime. Nightmare then made another major appearance in Kirby Mass Attack, as the final boss of the Strato Patrol EOS sub-game, but this time his attacks are almost completely changed. Nightmare (referred as eNeMeE) makes an appearance in the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! anime as the main antagonist, despite actually appearing in only nine of the one hundred episodes. He is responsible for the creation of Nightmare Enterprises, a company that manufactures and sells hordes of monsters, with the purpose to conquer the whole universe. He shows to be invulnerable to all attacks but Kirby's Star Rod, which turns out to be the weapon used to defeat him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely High 3-A Name: Nightmare, eNeMeE Origin: Kirby's Adventure Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years (Created the Nightmare Enterprises tens of thousands of years before the events of the anime) Classification: Living nightmare, leader of Nightmare Enterprises Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spherical Form (As Nightmare Orb), Magic, Flight, Malevolence, Aura (The first time Kirby and his friends met him, Nightmare was surrounded by a purple aura), Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis and Gravity Manipulation (Sped up the rate of an asteroid that was heading for Dream Land, so it would have reached Dream Land in three days instead of 10.000 years), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8 exist as long as there is fear in people's heart and 11 only be defeated by the Star Road), Abstract Existence (Type 2. As a living nightmare, he can return as long as there is fear in Kirby's heart), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Stated he could return as long as there is fear in Kirby's heart. After he was defeated, Nightmare vanished, so he should be able to return from his consciousness), Invulnerability, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Life Creation (Created all of Nightmare Enterprises' monsters), Corruption (Corrupted Knuckle Joe's father, making him his minion), Mind Manipulation (Brainwashed King Dedede and Escargoon), Dream Manipulation (Took control of the Fountain of Dreams, which can control the dreams of every being in Dream Land), Nightmare Embodiment, Nightmare Manipulation (Can enter other people's mind and give them nightmares), Stellar Attacks and Homing Attack (Can shoot blue stars that can home in on Kirby), Spin Attack (Can use his tornado-like core to drill into Kirby), Energy Manipulation (Can fire energy blades at Kirby, as well as energy blasts from his hands), Dark Energy Manipulation (Can fire dark energy spheres that follow Kirby), Astroremkinesis (Can create meteors and throw them at Kirby), Danmaku (Can fire multiple stars at once), Void Manipulation (His body is a void that can absorb every attack throw at him), Electricity Manipulation (Can fire blue lighting beams from his fingers), Technological Manipulation (Created the Nightmare Enterprises teleport as well as weapons, ships and robots), Summoning and OHKO (Can summon large Bullet Bills in stage 10-4 in the Bonus Stages of NES Remix 2. Those Bullet Bills are able to one-shot Kirby), Darkness Manipulation (Can engulf the whole stage in darkness), Portal Creation and Reality Warping (Can create a portal from its fortress to the place where he creates nightmares, which is an environment with a distorted sky). Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level (In the anime, Nightmare showed to be much stronger than Kirby when he uses the Star Rod, whom has showed several times to be able to create a pocket dimension containing a starry sky. Note that it isn't an outlier Kirby can do it with almost every copy ability or a background stuff [we know it thanks to Kirby's mirror ability, because Kirby was turned to the starry sky, but in the mirror we can still see a starry sky behind Kirby, meaning that the whole dimension contains stars, not only the background]), likely High Universe Level (In Kirby Right Back at Ya!, Nightmare is stronger than Meta Knight, whose sword Galaxia grants its user the power to control the universe. In the games, Nightmare is able to fight Kirby, whose power has been regarded as infinite by several sources. First of all, the pause menu of Kirby Planet Robobot says that Kirby has infinite power, and this isn't a mistranslation at all, because the japanese version uses the term mugen むげん, which means infinite. In an interview with Shinya Kumazaki, the director of Kirby Planet Robobot, there is a part where he mentions that Kirby has infinite power, further supporting the pause menu statement. Finally, Star Dream says that Kirby has nearly infinite power in the American version of its third pause description; however, the japanese version, which is more reliable, doesn't mention the nearly, but said that Kirby has Mugen no pawā ムゲンのパワ, which means infinite power, and Star Dream itself says it can't do much against Kirby) Speed: ''' '''MFTL+ (Can keep up with Meta Knight's Halberd and Kirby's warp star, which can move at 967.2 quadrillion times the Speed of Light) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Sped up the rate of an asteroid that was heading for Dream Land) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely High Universal Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level, likely High Universe Level (Cannot be harmed by any weapon but Kirby's Star Rod) Stamina: Very High (Can fight Kirby without showing signs of fatigue) Range: Interstellar (Sped up the rate of an asteroid that was heading for Dream Land from his fortress, which is located 900 light years away from Planet Popstar) Standard Equipment: His chess, used to create an army of monsters. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Is the leader of the Nightmare Enterprises and can create hordes of monster to conquer the universe. Can also create highly advanced weapons like Destroyas and devices like the NME teleporter, which allows interstellar travel in a few seconds) Weaknesses: He is weak to the Star Rod and that is his only weakness both in the games and in the anime. However, in Kirby Right Back at Ya!, the Star Rod must be used in a Dreamscape to be effective against him. NOTE: This is a composite profile of Nightmare and, as such, shows feats from both the Kirby games, the anime, the Smash Bros series and NES Remix 2. Others Notable Victories: Nightmare (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Nightmare's profile (Both were 4-A and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3